


A Mark Of Respect

by flickawhip



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway is protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mark Of Respect

Janeway isn't sure when she started to feel so protective of Seven... Annika. She had to remember to call Seven Annika, if only to help with her learning how to become human again. Seven had always called her Captain until she had asked for Seven to call her Janeway, then later, Katheryn, then later still, Kate. Annika for her part had taken to each change easily. Now though Janeway knew that Seven was still very much an outcast with the crew. Seven treated everyone with as much respect and possible and yet they refused to use her given name, always calling her Seven. 

Janeway had been angry, protective and fierce and yet, very few understood why it was such a problem. Once person was Seven... Annika... herself. Annika had come to her alone that night, she was wearing a simple dress, she had begun to try human clothing, although she seemed ashamed of her borg implants. Janeway had always been careful not to stare at them, looking Annika in the eyes and not letting her gaze drop even slightly. The girl's hair was loose, falling in lightly twisting curls, and she seemed... relaxed, although confused. She had asked Janeway to clarify why she minded it so much when Annika herself didn't see the problem. 

"A name is a mark of respect Annika... one long overdue..."

"Kate... Thank you."

Annika was smiling.


End file.
